Bitter Sweet
by RoseMelodiesSong
Summary: Katie gets a letter from her father asking if she will please come home for her senior year of high school... She does, but what she didn't know was that a certain Stoll was also there with his mother for the year... What will happen to these two? Will they fight forever or become something more than friends? And what if an unexpected trip occurs?
1. This is Home

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own PJO, I only own the story plot...**

**I was asked a couple years back to write another story on Tratie, but I have been busy, because that is how life goes but have finally got back around to it, I hope you enjoy- Drew**

* * *

><p><strong>POV- Katie <strong>

I awake to birds singing outside my window. Today is the last day of my 7th year at camp, and this year unlike the others I will be going home to my father's farm in Kansas. I am normally a year rounder, but i couple weeks ago I got called to the 'Big House' to get a letter from my father.

_Dear Katie,_

_ This is your last year of high school and I would love it if you would come back to Kansas and attend Lake Bay High for your senior year. I totally understand if you do not want to with the whole monsters wanting to kill you think. I love you baby girl and miss you tons._

_ Love, Daddy XOXO_

_ Ps. If you do decide to come I have a present for you... Once more I love you and miss you tons._

Now normally I would only get to see my father about once a year at Christmas, but only for a day or two, and he had a point it was my last year of school and I did want a normal high school experience, or as normal as it can be when you're a half blood. So I booked a flight, informed Chiron and today is the day that I am going home.

I have a very good feeling about this next year, just my father and I back on the family farm WITHOUT and STOLLS!

With all my stuff packed and sitting next to my bed, my outfit for the plane ride home laying on top of my dresser. I grabbed them and my shower catty and then headed across the field to the showers. Thirty minutes later, I was all clean and standing by Thalias' tree with about 40 other campers, that were just as ready to hit the road and head home as I was. The two camp buses pulled up in front of us about five minutes later.

I sat in the back next to the window, i was looking out daydreaming when someone plopped down in the seat next to me. I turned to see who it was and was met with a smirk painted face.

"Hey Kitty Cat."

"That's not my name," I replied with my best evil eye, that I specially reserved for the Stoll sitting next to me.

"I thought you were a year-rounder," he asked, acting like I had said nothing at all, but I knew he had by the size enlargement of the smirk on his face.

"Why do I need to explain myself to you," I said answering his question with a question. I smiled as his smirk vanished and was replaced with an unknowing look.

"Well you don't haft to be mean I was just making conversation," he pouted.

"I'm going home to stay with my dad for my senior year," I gave in, " so tell me Stoll. "Why is it the ONE year I go home to my father, you go home as well?" His face died.

"I got a call last night," his eyes hit the ground, " my mother is dying."

Well now I feel like an ass. "I'm so sorry." I hug him (Which is something I never do). That's when he started to chuckle. I backed away and looked at him odd.

"I cannot believe you fell for that Kit Cat, it's the oldest trick in the book," and with that I punched him in the arm. He looked at me like 'Really was that suppose to hurt?' before I could hit him again and bus rolled to a stop in front of the airport. I jumped out of that bus as fast as my feet would take me, grabbed my bags and ran for my gate.

Within an hour I had found my gate and sat there drinking a coffee from the airports Starbucks. I was just finishing it when they started boarding the plane. I grabbed a seat in the back (main reason is because in the movies you always see the tail end sticking up, and I wanna be in that part), next to a window. The plane pulled out and started to make its way toward the runway as a woman started taking to us about seat belts and whatnot, I wasn't paying much attention till she said something about are seat being used as a flotation device, Float? Why she smiling?

My eyes started scanning around the plane, (it's a ADHD thing) my eyes landed on a set of brown curly haired boys,and just like that my heart hit my stomach. Ohhh shit...

Their mother lives in the same state as my father? There are 49 other states she could live in, but NOOO it had to be mine. After a while of this pestering me, I relieved it was doing me no good, so I put all thoughts aside and tried to catch some ZZZs. I woke to the woman asking what I would like to drive. I got a , because it's my FAV...

Within the hour, we had safely landed in Kansas, so far so good. We unloaded of the plane and within minutes I was launching myself into the warm embrace of my father.

"I missed you so much flower." He said kissing my head.

"I missed you too daddy." He took my backpack from and we made are way over to the luggage claim.

So far so good, no sign of the Stolls. Standing next to my father, waiting on my luggage, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. "What the...Stoll," Turning around looking into bright, beautiful blue eyes...Did I just say beautiful? Scratch that! "What are you doing here?" He took a step back and pointed over his shoulder to Connor who was standing next to a tall woman who shared the same curly brown hair as Travis and his younger brother.

"Mom moved her a year ago," he stated, "she asked us if we would come this year to see how we liked it, and you're not the only one going into your last year a high school." I just nodded and went back to looking for my bag. I eyed it and pulled it off the cart. Turning I saw Travis was still at my side.

"Bye Travis." He gasped.

"You called me by the first name," he said as he put a hand over his chest, "Oh, be still my heart."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "bye Travis."

"Bye Kit Cat."

With that I turned and walked away with my father at my heel with a confused look on his face. "I'll explain later." I looked over my shoulder to see Travis watching me leave...

...Page Break...

It had been over a year since I had last been able to make it home, and my room hadn't changed a bit. The flowers I kept in window were still alive and at full bloom. Daddy must have took care of them like I had asked. I threw my backpack on my bed and dropped down next to it. Taking a look around I thought to myself "Home sweet Home". On the far wall, there were some pictures from camp I had hung up the last time I was here. There was one of my sibling and I in a family picture in front of our cabin. I was sitting on Samuel, my oldest brothers shoulders. There were other that I forgot existed. Some had Percy and Annabeth in them others even had Travis and Connor.

"Honey," my dad said knocking on the door frame before stepping into my room. Turning to look at him, I smiled and let out a soft sigh. It was so good to finally be home with my daddy again. " Remember that surprise i told you about in that letter?" I nodded. "Well come with me." He led me out to the old barn that I had so many memories in growing up and open the door. Peeking out from one of the stall was a black horse as dark as night. "This is Cobalt," my father told me, "and he is yours."

"M-mine?" I choked out.

"Yes yours."

By this time I was jumping up and down, "that you daddy," I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a huge hug.

In five minutes flat, I had Cobalt saddled and ready to ride. I mounted, and turned toward the fields, ten minutes later, we were flying through the trees, out hair flapping as the wild flew by. Now this is home. ...

* * *

><p><strong> Tell me what you think... If you have any ideas be sure to let me know... It has been about 2 years since I have put a story up on here... The horse Cobalt in this story is after my horse Cobalt... As always be sure to favorite, follow and review...<strong>

** XOXO, Drew**


	2. The Running Back

**I do not own PJO, just the story plot**

**Drew here again, here is chapter 2, tell me what you think...**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Katie<strong>

Its been two weeks since I arrived back home in Kansas, and it was the first day of school. So here I am pulling into the parking lot of the one and only 'Lake Bay High'. Coming from being home schooled at camp my whole life. I'm scared that this is going to be to different.

With my backpack riding shotgun I pull my new 2008 truck (Coming home gift from my dad) into the first available spot. I turn off the car and sigh, here goes nothing. Hopping out I look up at the large buildings, "here goes nothing," I say quietly to myself. Walking through the front doors and turn towards the front office.

"Hello," says the lady behind a desk, "how can I help you."

"I'm here to get my schedule," I say shifting my backpack on my shoulder. "It's my first day."

"Name?"

"Katie Gardner." She looks up to me and smiles.

"Your Andrew Gardner's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You got yourself a good father there," she says hanging my schedule over the desk.

"I know, I'm lucky," I reply turning for the door.

Lets see here...

Locker Number- 450

First hour- Ag. 2

Second hour- Pre Calculus

Third hour- English 4

Fourth hour- Free period

Firth hour- Lunch B

Sixth hour- World History

Seventh hour- French 2

Eighth hour- Home Ec

Satisfied with my classes I go to find my locker. Turning down a hall I walk into somebody, "Owe," I squeak, "sorry."

"It's okay." I look up into the eyes of a tall blond-haired boy in a football jersey, 'oh great' I thought, 'I just ran into the quarterback.' "I'm Eric, by the way, I'm the left tackle on our schools football team." Okay so maybe not the quarterback. "Your new aren't you?" I don't say anything just nod my head. "Well its nice to met you. If you would like I can help you find your way around." I smile, and he takes my schedule out of my hand. "Locker 450, that's right by mine, follow me."

I know it's not smart to not talk when a really hot football player is talking to you and being nice, but the truth is, I am a very shy person. Well at least until you get to know you. "Here's your locker. When your done I'll take you to class, since we are in the same first hour."

"Thank you," I say smiling.

"Oh so she does speak," he jokes, "You should talk more, you have pretty voice." I blush and look away. I feel his eyes watching me as I put my books in my locker.

"Okay so where is 's class?" He doesn't speak, he just takes my hand and pulls me though the crowd of teens.

Once in the class I take a seat and Eric takes to one next to mine. As I'm pulling out some paper, someone plops done in the seat on the other side of me. "Hey Kit Cat." At that point I went pale. Turning to look at him, my mouth drops, and I curse. "Now Kitty, you know better, we don't fucking cuss." I was in to much shock to reply. I could feel Eric watching us confused. I turned back to Eric about to say something but the bell rings and walks in.

I write down in the notebook I had gotten out before Travis walked in, 'what are you doing here?' and handed it over to him, he took it and rolled his eyes, 'I'm building a bridge...What do you think? I'm going to school just like you.' My reply to that was simple 'I hate you.' With that I handed it back. came over and took the paper out of Travis's hand.

"Is this a joke?" I looked at him confused, then I realized we had been writing in Greek. Travis must have realized it too because he fell over laughing. gave us an odd look threw the paper away and went back up to the front and continued.

As soon as class was over I hurried back to my locker with Eric trailing behind. "Who was that?" He asked.

"That was an ass, whats who that was." i replied not looking away from my locker. When I finally looked over he was leaning on the locker next to mine staring at me.

"I can take care of him if you want."

"It's fine. His name is Travis and we grew up together and him and his brother Conner have lived there lives with only one thing in mind, bothering me."

"Oh," was all he said. I was looking in his eyes. He had some pretty brown eyes, they weren't dark brown, but a lighter, although not to light. "Are you going to the game next Friday night?"

"I'm not sure."

"You should," and with that he turned and left. I smiled to myself, grabbed my math binder and headed to class.

Before I could blink it was lunch, I found a seat and opened my lunch bag. Conner and Travis had somehow found me and plopped down in the chairs across and next to me. I had decided after Eric had left me at my locker this morning that I wasn't going to left Stolls get int the way of me having a good senior year. I pulled my sandwich out of my lunchbox and took a bite. Conner was getting out his lunch, but Travis was just watching me. "What?"

"Nothing." He said looking down fast. '_That wasn't odd at all' _I thought. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Eric watching me, I smiled to him softly and he returned it and went back to talking to his friends. Travis followed where I was looking and a frown found it way onto his face, we finished the rest of are lunch in silence, with Conner trying his hardest to lighten the mood.

The last half of the day went by as fast as the first half. Putting the last of my books in my locker, Eric found his way over to me. "Hey Katie," he smiled.

"Hey," I replied my voice a little higher than normal.

"I met your friend at practice during 8th hour."

"My friend?"

"Travis."

"Oh, I didn't know he played football."

"Oh he does. That guy can run. He's are new starting running back since are last graduated last year, and the one we were suppose to have can't run nearly as fast as him."

"You should she him run, when I'm trying to kill him." Eric laughs.

"Can I walk you out to your car?"

"Sure." I closed my locker and looked once more around the hall my eyes landing on Travis, he was glaring at Eric. I shook it off and let Eric walk me out.

"Do you know what Katie?" He asked his eyes landing on mine.

"What?" I say leaning my back against the door of my truck.

"I think I would like to get to know you better." He says kissing my cheek than walking away. I watch him until he is out of my sight, and then pull myself up into the truck. Pulling out I pass an angry Travis, with Conner trying to calm his down. I shrug and drive home.

**POV-Travis**

I overheard them in the locker room, after practice today. They convened Eric to try and get close to Kit Cat, MY Kit Cat just to sleep with her so that he could mark another girl off there list of conquests. I know I'm new and all but I thought a running back was suppose to have some ranking in what goes on. I swear if he touches my Kitty I will send him on a one way trip straight to Hades.

OH and when I saw him kiss her cheek after he walked her out to her truck I could have jumped him right there, and would have if Conner wasn't holding me back.

The truth is I love Katie. Not just love, I am in love with her, always have, and always will be.

That first time I saw her at camp 7 years ago, when we were both 10, it was like the gods had put a goddess on this earth just for me. Now I know that Katie is a virgin, because any guy that tried to get close to her I threatened the hell out of, and they backed off. But now I was in a whole new ballpark. These people didn't know what I was capable of, and if they take her virginity just so they can mark her off their list. I will go out for blood. I am the only one that is allowed to take that from her, even though she doesn't even know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think about this Eric dude, and what about Travis. I think we are going to have some serious trouble coming soon. On the bright side it looks like Travis is in love with Katie.<strong>

**-Drew XOXO**


	3. Cheer to the Leader

**Hey guys I know it have been a little while and I'm sorry. blame it on my AP teachers.**

**-Drew**

* * *

><p>Katie POV<p>

The first week of school went by fast. Everything seemed to start falling into place. I had a date with Eric to the party after the game Friday night, and there is spot on the cheerleading team with my name on it. Now I never really saw myself as a cheerleader before, like at all, but when Eric said something about liking cheerleaders, I signed up. I have been informed though that I might break some bones, mostly because I am tiny and they are making me one of the teams back up flyers. I don't know why but all this seems so surreal. I never thought coming back home would turn out this way and I wish I would of came back my freshman year and not my senior.

The only odd part of this week was Travis. He was acting strange. Well stranger than normal anyway. I have caught him staring at me from across the cafeteria or the football field when we were both at practice 8th hour. But other than that a good first week.

Tonight is the first football game of the year and we are playing against the Lincoln Coyotes. The pep-rally that we had this morning was my cheerleading day view. I didn't really feel like Katie, I felt like I was an Aphrodite girl, but that doesn't matter I was Eric watching me do my routine with a half smile half smirk and it made me feel like I fit in. Amanda the cheer captain is like a Barbie doll, she wears way to much make up and told me that at the games she didn't want to be able to see me, she wanted to see Barbie. So that is the reason I am now sitting in the girls locker-room in a mini skirt and a crop top cheer shirt. with more makeup on than I have even SEEN in my life. But oh well its the life of a cheer-leader.

During the game we do are little dances and I go flying up in the air twice. It was fun and all but I was really looking forward to my date with Eric tonight. When the game came to an end with us winning 66-40, the boys hit the locker rooms while us girls just fixed are hair and makeup. What seemed like forever later Eric finally emerged from the locker-room.

"Ready?" He asked as he approached me, and then helping me to my feet.

"Yep," I replied a smile playing on my lips.

He took my hand in his and we walked out to his car. Being the gentleman he is, opened my door for me because walking around the car and getting in. Starting the car he looked over at me and smile. Taking my hand in his again pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to Mikes house, where the party was taking place.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but I wanted this chapter to be more the unfolding of what's all going on and what's going to happen.. Next week is Thanksgiving break so I will write so more then and the chapter(s) will be longer. I promise <strong>

**-Drew XOXO**


	4. Knocked Out Cold

.

**Hello Guys, This one will be longer than the last.**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO**

**-Drew **

* * *

><p>POV-Katie<p>

I had never been to a party before, but I had seen some teen parties in the movies and they were spot on. Half the kids here were drunk and the other haft were taking advantage of the drunk ones.

We had been here for maybe ten minutes when some of the football players stole Eric away from me to go play a game of beer pong. So I just walked around talking to the people I knew, which was more than I thought it would of been.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder and I looked over to see who it was.

"What in the name of Hades is a girl like you doing at a party like this?" Travis... Ugh

"What's it to you?"

"Never thought of you as a party person."

"I'm not"

"Than why are you here?" I pointed in the direction of Eric and the beer pong competition that had broken out. Travis just nodded his head in response and sent a glare in their direction. "Soooo," he said shuffling his feet. "Having fun?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

He gave me a sad look, like it was his fault I wasn't having fun. "Do you want a drink?"

"I don't drink," I stated.

He just nodded. Well this conversation is going down as one of the most awkward I've ever been in. "Do you want to go outside, get away from all these crazy, drunk teens?"

Well at least it's something. Not answering I turned and walked out the door, Travis following at my heel like a bodyguard.

A small warm breeze blew my hair a bit as I stepped outside. The full moon was shinning overhead and the stars were at an abundant, scattered all over the black painted sky. It was a beautiful night. As I walked down the driveway, Travis still at my heel and took at seat on the curb. "So how has school treated you so far?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Fine, I guess... It's so much different than how the movies make it out to be." He said resting his head in this hands. "The football team is some hard shit though, I think they are trying to kill me." I laughed a little and he smiled. "So.. How's school treating you."

"Same."

"You like being a cheerleader?"

"No..."

"Then way are you on the team?"

"I don't know... It's just..." I didn't want to tell him that it was just so Eric would like me more. I think it would just made him think bad of him...and me. Like why would I be so stuck up on a guy. I am not the Katie that Travis met all those years ago. Hell, I'm not the same Katie I was a week ago. An its all because I fell for a guy named Eric, that I don't even know so well. Am I doing the right thing... Ugh.

"Katie?"

"Yah?"

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

I was about to reply when Eric appeared in front of us. "Is Travis bothering you Katie?"

Travis stood up so he was now eye level with Eric, "I don't thinks its me who is bothering her... I'm not the one who is turning her into someone she's not."

Eric's eyes went cold as ice.. "What do you mean by that?" His voice matched his eyes.

"I mean that you are turning her into someone she is not... I know about your list..."

Eric's fist came out of nowhere and hit Travis in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Although as fast as he fell, he got up and threw a punch into Eric's ribcage, and then another. Eric backed up a bit to get his ground.. I yelled stop and stood between them, which was not my best move because Eric's fist was already on the move and nailed me in the side of the head and all went black...

POV-Travis

HE JUST PUNCHED KITTY!

I'm don't know what I did after I saw his fist connect with her head, because it all went blurry. Although when the blur vanished I was being pulled off an knocked out Eric. My knuckles where clacked and bleeding, but I didn't care. Looking around I saw a girl holding Katie's head on her lap, watching me with fear in her eyes. I started to pull against the two guys that were holding me back from killing Eric.. "LET ME GO!" I yelled at them, and when they didn't I fought my way free, and ran towards Katie. They chased after me, till I fell to my knees at Kitty's side, took her in my arms, than walked towards my truck, put her in the seat and drove away.

I wasn't quit sure where she lived so I just took her to my house. Connor went back to Camp for the weekend and Mom was staying the night with her boyfriend. So the house was dark when I pulled into the drive way.

Katie had moved a little bit, but not a lot and that was making me nervous. After laying her on my bed, I went to the restroom and got a wet rag and put it on her forehead. then made a bed on the ground and fell asleep.. But only after I had prayed to Apollo to let Katie be all right. I don't know what I would do if she died.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone touching my arm and because I'm a half blood I always think to worst to I blindly grabbed whatever it was and pinned it under me. When I finally opened my eyes, scared green ones started back at me... "Oh god Kitty I'm so sorry." She moved her eyes away from mine, and a rosy tent formed on her cheeks. I was about to tell her that she looked cute pink when I relieved the fact that I was laying on top of her, and quickly rolled so I was laying next to her, not on her.<p>

"Sooo..."

"What happened last night?" She asked sounding broken and that by itself tore my heart to threads.

"Umm... Eric punched you.."

"I know that.. but after."

"Well I'm not quite sure."

"What? You weren't the one knocked out cold."

"Everything went kind of fuzzy after I saw you hit the ground."

"Fuzzy?"

"I think I attacked Eric though. Because the next thing I remembered with being pulled off Eric, and he was bloody and knocked out cold." Katie didn't say anything for a minute, just looked at me.

"You almost killed him for me?"

"That's the only reason I would kill someone.. If they hurt you.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Thanks for reading.. please reviews and followfavorite... If you have any ideas for my story please tell me and if I like them I might just add them... So once again thanks for reading... and on this final note... Who is you favorite Greek god?**

**Drew XOXO**


	5. Forever

**I know it has been awhile and I am sorry. Blame my teachers. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO**

**XOXO- Drew**

* * *

><p>POV-Travis<p>

"So breakfast?" I ask hoping that she will stay no so that I can have her still here laying next to me, but sadly that isn't the case, because she nodded and started to stand. She turned to look at me and held out her hand and helped me to my feet. She didn't pull her hand away from me when I stood so I didn't offer to let it go. With her small, delicate hand in mine, I guided her to the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Um… can I make us something?"

"Be my guest, cause I don't cook" She smiled up at me, then dropped my hand. I suddenly left cold and wish that her hand was still in mine. I debated putting my arm over her shoulder, but didn't, not knowing what she would think about it. So I stood there as my girl (I know that technically she isn't 'my' girl yet put one day she will be, and hopefully sooner than later) pull random things out of the cabinets, and set to work. The absents of her touch was really starting to bother me so I went and stood next to her, close enough that are shoulders were touching.

"Travis?"

"Yes Kitty?"

"Thanks"

"For What?"

"Being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you." As we spoke we inches closer so at this point I could feel her warm breath on my lips and very much wanted to close the gap, as I started the final inch something on the stove popped and we jumped apart.

"Shit." Kitty jumped putting her hand over her heart.

"Now Kit Cat what have I told you about cussing?" We don't fucking do it." She let a small laugh escape her lips and I smiled, not at the joke but at how adorable she was.

I hadn't noticed I was staring at her until she looked up and told me the food was done and to get some plates. I turned pulling two out of the cabinet above her head and handed them to her. Taking them she loaded up the plates with eggs. After she handed me my plates I took at shot and grabbed her hand and guided her to the dinning room where I would sadly haft to let go of it again. But once again she didn't let it go so I didn't. So there we sat at my dinning room table eating eggs and holding hands.

After we had washed up all the dishes we went back to my room, where I picked up the blankets I had slept on. Kitty was sitting on my bed looking kind of embarrassed. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head, "No, cause then I would haft to explain sooner where I was all last night."

"Umm… Do you want something more confinable to wear, so you don't haft to be in you cheer outfit all day." I'm guessing she came straight from the game, or Eric told her not to change so everyone there would see he had a beautiful cheerleader.

"Yes please" I went over to my dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and tossed the to her, then a t-shirt.

"They might be to big.."

"That's ok.. um where do I change?" YAY another reason to hold hands with her as I guided her to the bathroom, the went to the living room and brought up Netflix and waited so that we could pick a movie. "Travis? Where are you?" She sounded a little panicked like she thought I left her or something, and that both panicked me and made me happy to know that she wanted to be close to me.

"Living Room." Within seconds she was standing above me, she must of been running to get here that fast.

Sitting down next to me she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting on you so we can pick out a movie."

"Oh."

"So what do you want to watch?"

"You pick, I'm tired and am most likely going to fall asleep during it anyway."

"At least give me a clue. What kind of movies do you watch?"

"Anything other than horror."

That's how we ended up watching 'Cheaper by the Dozen' I love that movie the kids are so evil. After I got the movie started Kitty curled up into my chest and I thought I was going to die right there. With her head on my chest the movie started, and within the first 20 minutes Kitty's breathing went steady and she was asleep, I found myself not watching the movie, but studying her beautiful face and thinking to myself 'I could live the rest of my life just like this.'

* * *

><p><p>

**Thanks for reading, Please Follow and Review. I will try to post faster next time. I am coming up on a break so I should be able to get some done then. **

**XOXO- Drew**


	6. Trip

POV-Travis

Katie didn't go home that night either. She said it was because her father would believe her more if she was gone longer, she could tell him something came up and she had to go to camp for a couple days. I didn't believe her though because a huge part of me was hoping it was because she didn't want to be away from me.

Mom didn't come home today, and Conner wouldn't be back for a couple more days. So we still had the house to ourselves.

I had never been one to want to get married, but sitting here watching Katie clean my room, (because and I quote, nobody could even walk in there) I wanted to marry her, I wanted the rest of my life with her, but right now I need to-

her to be my girlfriend

her love me

And I think that all will take some time.

What I really wish I could do is have some time just the two of us, go somewhere, I don't know maybe a road trip. That's it I'm going to ask Katie if she wants to spend some time away from the world and go on a road trip touring the country.

I must of had a odd look on my face because Kitty had stopped working and was staring at me….. "Um… Travis are you ok?"

"Kitty how would you like to go on a road trip?"

"A What?!"

"A road trip, just the two of us we can go anywhere we can do anything."

She looked at me odd. Man this was a bad idea I should of never of said anything. "ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok!"

"That's a yes?"

"That's a yes."

I jumped off the bed and ran over to her and gave her hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"So when do we leave?" She asked.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Is there an echo in here or something?" She blushed and I lifter up her chin and looked into her eyes and whispered, "Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review that's for reading<strong>

** XOXO-Drew**


	7. HighWay to Hell

**Please keep in mind that I did change the rating form T-M**

* * *

><p><strong>POV-Travis<strong>

Two showers and stop at Katie's house to pick up her luggage later we were on our way. Without a real destination in mind I just pointed the car west and drove. I'm not quite sure though how I was driving without wrecking though because Kitty was in bootie shorts with her legs kicked up on the dashboard. I had to keep my eyes straight ahead of me to keep my member from going straight up. This girl was doing something to me and I loved it.

I have been with other girls before but it was just for sex I had never had any feeling for them. But Katie was different, I didn't want to have sex with her I wanted to lay her down and make love to her. I know I haven't even kissed her yet but that's because every time I try to something happens... Ugh.

"So... Where we going" Katie asked staring out the window watching the other cars pass by as we sped down the highway.

"To hell," I replayed without missing a beat.

"What?" She didn't get it. My Katie is so naïve.

"Kitty Cat we are on the high way to hell."

"Oh" a small smile barely visible came to her lips. God I love her. " let's get off at the next stop and see where it takes us."

"Haha, being adventurous I see."

"More like being brave," she did a small laugh that made my heart skip a beat.

Soon cornfields were flying by us as I hit 100 going down some back road in the middle of nowhere. The sun was starting to set and there was nothing for a hounded miles.

"So sleep in the car since nothing seems to be close?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure."

I found a side street and pulled off and cut the engine. We got out and stretched. Katie walked over to my side and stood by me as we watched the last bit of the sun vanish from sight. I turned to look at her, and she looked at me, "Oh fuck it." I said in a low voices as I leaned down and crashed my lips to hers. She didn't waste no time in responding. Kissing me back. Her hands found their way into my hair, as mine drifted down to here thighs boosting her up. When her legs wrapped around my waist I thought I was dying. Stepping towards the car, I sat her down on the hood, our lips not breaking contact. I broke the kiss and started a trail of kisses down to her neck.

I had waited so long for this, but I knew that if I didn't stop soon than I never would, and I wasn't gonna fuck Katie in the back of a car like she was just any girl. She is thee girl.

Pulling away I whispered to her, "not yet, not here." she just nodded as I took her hand and walked to the back of the car and open the door for her to get in before I followed. She curled up in my arms and fell, asleep. I was up for another 10 plus minutes after she was out, just studying her face think, 'I did it, I got the girl.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**XOXO-Drew**


	8. Venice

**Hey guys thanks for all the ideas and feedback from the last chapter.**

**-Drew**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis POV-<strong>

It's been two days since we left on our road trip and two days since Katie and I kissed. She hasn't said anything about it and that is making me worried. Was it not good enough or something? Does she not like me? She has to like me, I would feel it in the kiss that was more than just a kiss, right?

Anyways we are just now pulling into Venice Beach Cali. I talked Katie into letting us stay here a couple days, but the only way I was able to do that is if I promised to take here to Yellowstone National Park.

When we got to Venice I pulled into a hotel right on the beach and went in to get us a room, Katie following at my heal, like she didn't want anyone to touch her. Other than me of course because she had her hand wrapped around my bicep to keep from getting swept away by the multitude of people in the lobby.

"We would like a room please."

"One second sir." The man behind the counter started typing something into the computer. "We have one room left. It is a single queen."

I looked over to Katie to see if it was ok with her, without looking me in the eyes she nodded, tightening her grip on my arm when someone accidently bumped into here. "We'll take it." I paid for the room and lead Kitty back out to the car to get out suitcases.

Once in the room, I plopped down on the bed and picked up the remote and started scanning the channels as Kitty looked around.

When she was done jumped on the bed next to me, "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Is that a trick question?" I said getting up to go grab my swimsuit. I quickly changed into black swim trunks and a blue t-shirt and let Kitty go change. When she came out of the bathroom, my heart stopped. She was so beautiful. In short shorts and a pink tank top over her swimsuit that I couldn't wait to see.

"So are you gonna protect me from all those people out there? I don't like crowds." She asked as we got on the elevator.

"No, I think I'll let them have you." That earned me a punch in the arm. "Kidding" I said holding up my hands in defense. "I'll always protect you." I said taking her hand and looking down at her to see she was already staring at me with those bit beautiful green eyes. I leaned down to kiss her but the elevator door dinged open.

We didn't do much down at the beach. Katie just tanned in her blue bikini that made me wanna take her right on the beach. So to make sure I didn't do that I went for a swim. When I came back Katie was asleep and there was 5 guys that I could see watching her with lustful eyes. I didn't like that. So to make sure they knew she was mine, I jogged back up to her sleeping body, grabbed her around the waist, waking her up. I threw he over my shoulder. I looked over to the guys and gave them my evil stare. Katie was laughing and yelling at me to put her down that second. Like she really thought that was gonna happen. I bent down, picked up out stuff and walked off the beach still carrying Kitty over my shoulder.

Once off the beach I set her down, and she just jumped on my back instead, and I continued towards the hotel.

"So why did you do that?" she asked me."

"You told me to protect you."

"What happened?"

"Some guys were staring at you."

"And were they planning on hurting me?"

"I don't know."

"Than how did you save me?" she was laughing, as we got on the elevator an I set her down.

"Because I know what goes through guys mind especially when they see a beautiful girl."

"You thing I'm beautiful?" A blush rose to her cheeks and she took sudden interest in the floor.

"Inside and out."

'Ding' stupid elevator. I scooped her up bridle stile, and she giggled.. ugh that stupid adorable giggle. What is this girl doing to me?

Back in the room I set her on the bed. She was just staring up at me with those big eyes. "Travis," she whispered.

"Yes?" I said softly back.

"Kiss me!?" She didn't have to ask twice. I crashed my lips onto hers. they were so soft and had a hint of salt from the beach… perfect. She scooted back, pulling me with her. She was laying under me, my knees on either side of her. I pulled away from her lips and started my descent of kisses down her neck. When I got to her breast I looked up at her for permission. Her neck was cranked to the side, and when she released I had stop she looked down at me.

"May I?" she didn't answer just reached behind her and pulled the string on her top. Once that was out of the way, I sat back to look at her.

She turned red and tried to cover herself, but I stopped her, "Don't look at me like that."

"Why your beautiful?"

"No I'm not."

I leaned down with my lips right by her ear, "yes you are." I starting an assault on her neck before I found my way back to her breast. making one in the hand and started to suck on the other. A small gasp escaped her and that made me happy knowing that I was pleasing her.

I wish I could say that I made love to her but that would be a lie. I could tell she wasn't ready so. I stopped and pulled her into my body. Her small frame fitting perfect into mine and we feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**-XOXO Drew**


End file.
